


It's Raining Men

by She_Who_Shall_Not_Be_Named



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Lack of Communication, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Shall_Not_Be_Named/pseuds/She_Who_Shall_Not_Be_Named
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is having some quality one on one with his dick when his lover comes home early.<br/>For a long time I pondered over the prompt I was given many months ago. I know watersports are a touchy subject and I respect that. However, I wanted to show the other side of it: the non-humiliating intimate part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, it's fanfiction. Fiction still being the operative word. I mean no disrespect what so ever to our boys and their real lives past or present relationships.

Sex. A three letter word. People all around the world will agree to the fact that any three letter word is considered a small word. Does this imply an equal small significance? Hell no! Not by a long shot. 

Sex is such a word. It may very well be the only small word that not only has a big significance it provokes even bigger reactions and opinions. Adam once said, “Opinions are like assholes. Everyone has one.” And it's true, even young children react to the word. 

Dating someone in the music industry has a few advantages. For one, they know the good and the bad that comes with it; the sex and lust, the naked men and women who offer themselves freely. They understand in a way few people can. 

Dating someone in the music industry also means being away from your other half at times and that doesn't always have to be a bad thing. 

Adam and Tommy are no different. Not only have they an active and very satisfying sexlife thank you very much. They also have their opinions and likes and dislikes. In their case, it gives them the opportunity to have some quality-me time, to indulge themselves in one or more guilty pleasures without feeling bad for the other.

Adam for instance is a party animal, a club kid and when Tommy is off doing guitar-things, he has long dates with dancefloors and heavy beats away from the prying eye of the press and general public.

When it's the other way around, Tommy effortlessly morphs into a gaming nerd. Sometimes he's so far gone he spends an entire 24 hour playing, forgoing all food and drinks, leaving just to take a very short and sadly mandatory bathroom break. 

Both, and they both are very much aware of this, also take the time apart to have epic masturbation sessions.

And today, today he has a date with himself.  

It's mid-afternoon when he walks into their living room naked as the day he was born, a large bath towel casually thrown over his shoulder, a bottle of his favourite lube in one hand, his laptop and cable in the other. His other half isn't due back for another couple of hours and he has every intention of having some way overdue one on one time between himself and his favourite porn site. The one dedicated solely to his all-time favourite kink. The site he visits regularly to watch one film only, more specifically the second scene; twenty-nine minutes of magnificent porn.

Who could have predicted being an accidental and unnoticed witness to a somewhat dirty but harmless boys will be boys competition in the boy’s bathroom at school would have led to this point? 

He's fully hard by the time he gets comfortable, his cock already copiously leaking and twitching with anticipation, his body vibrating all over. 

The guys in the muted video aren't his type. Not by a long shot. The reason this is his all-time favourite orgasm guaranteed scene is the look both actors have in their eyes. A naked want, a raw hunger that cannot be faked. These guys aren't just doing it because they get paid for it. No, they're just as into it as he is. 

The characters on screen haven't gone past eating each other's face when he has to touch his cock, has to tug on his balls to ease off some of the pressure. He's that on edge already. 

When he touches his cock in earnest, eyes glued to the silenced men on the screen, he cannot hold back the dirty moan that escapes his lips. Eyes now closed he imagines his lover's hands on his body, the wetness of his mouth, those delicious sounds he makes during sexy-times. 

The name he moans, the person he begs to the name of the man he'll make love to tonight. 

On screen the smaller man is kneeling between his lover's legs, fucking himself to the finish line with hard fast thrusts while his partner is laying on the edge of the bed, stroking his leaking cock, looking completely debauched already. 

He knows what will happen next, knows this whole scene through and through. He's going to blow his load over the upcoming scene. It's been his undoing for far too many years.

On screen the dominant man pulls out, jacks his cocks a few times and comes all over his co-star's groin. The angle of the camera changes after the money shot, zooming in on the other man's face who’s still working his cock. 

He doesn't need sound for what's to come. Doesn't need the camera to zoom out and capture both men on tape. He only has eyes for the taller man and the look of pure bliss that spreads on his face as the smaller man empties his bladder over his cum covered groin, leaning down in the process to kiss the other man. 

He knows exactly how heavenly it feels. How the stream of warm urine makes its way onto already heated skin, cooling it down almost instantly. He can practically feel it dribble toward his tightening balls, down the crack of his own ass.

"Baby," he pleads, closing his eyes in pleasure, opening his hand to rearrange his fingers for a tighter grip on his flushed hard flesh. "Please,” he begs to an empty room, calling his lover’s name over and over. His abs contract, his hips move of their own accord. Images of the man he loves doing this to him fill his mind, images of his man claiming his mouth. "Baby,” he moans brokenly. “Gonna, gonna come… Oh God." Fireworks go off behind his closed eyelids when his orgasm rips through his body. His toes curls, his back lifts off of back of the couch. He dies a glorious death as he rides it out.

He’s still completely out of it when he wipes his hand off on the towel, stretching his sweaty body feeling completely relaxed until he opens his eyes. 

_He’s not alone._


	2. Chapter 2

  
“How long-“ he squeaks, desperately reaching for the towel underneath him.

“I wanted to surprise-,” he stops himself. “Long enough.”

The embarrassment he feels doesn’t come close to the embarrassment he felt when his parents walked in on him jerking off, a bright blue dildo far up his ass. He feels humiliated, violated even though his lover bares no blame. He’s never been ashamed of himself, of his body until now. The only thing he wants to do is cover himself up and get out of here. Maybe moving to the other side of the world will help.

“Baby, don’t-” he tries, reaching out to stop the fleeing man.

“Don’t touch me,” he cries out, ducking just in time to avoid his lover’s hand and locks himself in the small downstairs bathroom.

“Baby, come on,” he coos gently knocking on the door. “Come out of there.”

“No!”

“You can’t stay in there forever.”

“Watch me!” He knows he’s been stubborn. Not to mention unfair but he can’t face his man right now. He’s embarrassed beyond the highest level embarrassment known to man and scared out of his mind his relationship will not survive this. Out of the two of them, he’s the least vanilla and this, him jerking off to two guys pissing all over each other, might be a bridge too far for his boyfriend to take.   


Back when they started dating, by Tommy’s suggestion, they agreed on a rule, “I want you to promise me that when we have a fight or a disagreement – regardless of who’s wright or who started it or whatever – we never shut each other out in the bedroom. It’s ok to need some time to cool off, but I don’t ever want to wake up realising you slept somewhere else or,” he paused, remembering memories he wished he hadn’t have, “be denied access to our bedroom.”

Up until this day the rule had never been broken. Granted, in all their years together they rarely had big fallouts. But this, this is a fallout of a whole new calibre. As much as he was shocked to come home and find his lover masturbating to _that_ he can’t forget the look on his lover when he came, nor the broken way he was saying his name over and over again.

It’s past three AM when he finally hears movement coming from downstairs. A door is being opened and closed. He can make out the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. He strains his ears and hears another door being opened, there’s the tell-tale shadow coming from a light that’s being switched on and a door being closed. Then there’s nothing for what feels like a long time and he contemplates getting out of bed and look for him.

He doesn’t have to because those are footsteps climbing another staircase slowly heading towards their bedroom.

The bed dips under his weight and he fights the pull to roll over, to take the man he loves more than life itself in his arms and tell him he loves him. He manages to keep his side of the bed for an impressive two minutes listening in agony to his love’s hitching breathing, a sign he’s been crying.

This can’t go on and he plasters himself to his boyfriend’s back, pulling him as tight as he can against his chest. It feels strange to hold him when he’s naked and he’s – from what he can feel fully clothed.

“I love you,” is the first thing he whispers into his hair. “I’m sorry I made you feel uncomfortable. I really am.” He feels much more than he hears the large intake of breath. “I love you so much, baby. Please don’t doubt that.”

“How can you say that? I’m a freak.”

His already firm grip tightens even more. “That maybe so,” he admits, manhandling him till he’s resting in his arms, his head pillowed on his chest,“but you’re my freak and I love you, boo. Do you hear me? You’re my freak and I’ wouldn’t want to have it any other way.”

Tears of embarrassment, love and gratitude fall in the much needed silence that follows. 

“Can we talk about this?” he asks when his lover has calmed down. 

 _No!_ No is what his brain is screaming at him. No is what the blush, the embarrassment, that is heating up his skin is letting him know. “Yes.” 

He waits for a long time before he asks his first question, “Does it turn you on when you watch me pee?” 

“Yes” 

“Do you, I mean-“ he starts over, “have you done it before? With a partner I mean.”

He’s never been so relieved his lover can’t see his face he's going to die of shame. “Yes.” 

“Do you drink it?” he rushes out. 

“No!” he says firmly. “No, that's not my thing,” he adds. Then, “please don't judge me.” 

“Baby, no matter what you say to me, I will never judge you.” He kisses his hair as to add value to this statement. “Would you be willing to tell where this came from? I can't imagine this just popped into your mind.” 

He talks. He tells how back in middle school he saw four elder boys holding a pissing contest in the far end bathroom of the playground. From what he could tell it was about who could aim the highest. He shares how as a nine year old kid he didn't stop to think about what he had just seen. Sure the whole thing almost made his eyes pop out and yes it had made him snicker like an idiot. But beyond that, there had been nothing. 

He goes on to tell how later on, a few months before he turned thirteen, no longer a child but a walking hormone bomb waiting to explode, he started looking at his cock differently and began exploring the wonderful sensations playing with himself provided.  Out of nowhere the long forgotten scene came back and it came with a vengeance! For the first time since he started experimenting he experienced that what turned his young world upside down; an orgasm. 

As the hormonal crazed teenager grew and evolved into a young man his loyal right hand wasn't the only one to provide him pleasure anymore. Lovers were added to the equation. And with them his jerk off material changed, too.  

Years later, his teenage years almost forgotten he discovered his thing had a name: _watersports._

“And now you know,” he whispers, letting out a long breath over his man’s naked chest. 

“Now I know,” he agrees, placing a kiss on his forehead. “And to prove to you you’re not a freak I’m going to tell you something, too. A kink of mine, I never shared with anyone.” 

The night ends with two fiercely blushing men and a love making that was unprecedentedly sweet.


	3. Chapter 3

When Adam buys his dream house up in the hills, Tommy finally agrees to moves in with him. Between packing and unpacking their belongings, arranging and rearranging cabinets - let’s not even discus Adam’s walk in closet and redecorating various rooms in the house both men take their time and pleasure to properly bless every room in a house. Yes, that does include fucking in both storage rooms, the grotto spa as well as the guests’ bed and bathrooms. 

The only place left - it can hardly be called a room really - is the huge garden surrounding Adam's property and Tommy's vowed himself to mediate that travesty rather soon than later. 

Soon, much to the Tommy’s delight, turns out to be the following morning. See, Adam has a thing for nudity. For one, the man sleeps naked. A habit Tommy secretly loved from day one. As a matter of fact, he now too sleeps in the nude. Can you blame him? Morning wood. Warm naked entangled bodies and shit. Not to mention sleepy loose muscles. Oh yeah, he has long been a proud converted man. 

Adam also has a thing for walking around the house butt naked. "It's a liberating luxury I have no intention giving up any time soon." And he's damn serious about it; whenever they get to have a lazy day in, clothes never come anywhere near Adam's skin. As such, having your drop dead gorgeous hot naked boyfriend sitting right across you when you're having breakfast or lunch or dinner doing all sorts of thing to a man's willpower has become a normality in Tommy's life. 

The funny thing is Tommy wouldn't change it for all the money in the world. 

Lazy days mean sleeping in, skipping breakfast and heading straight to brunch. It also means feeding each other and stealing a kiss here and there. It wouldn’t be the first time, nor will it be the last, one of them ends up spread out on the kitchen booth and judging the predatory look in Adam’s eyes and the impossible to miss erection he’s sporting Tommy springs into action. 

"Uhu... Not here," he says, nibbling along Adam's jawline. "We still need to christen to garden." 

Adam’s eyebrows do their fuck-yeah-move before he’s off, Tommy hot on his heels. 

What starts out as a whoever-gets-to-the-backyard-first-tops incentive - wherein both men blatantly hold back to let the other man win - quickly turns into a heated make-out session when they reach their destination. They’re rolling around in the grass, licking into each other’s mouths like horny teenagers with spit on their chin, hands roaming over a body they know as well as their own. Tommy’s clothes are no match for two pair of wandering hands. 

Somehow being naked doesn’t speed things up, their foreplay in fact calms down to slow and languid love making involving lots and lots of time of rimming before locking their bodies together. 

"Oh yeah," he moans, making grabby hands at his lover’s ass to pull him closer. 

"Baby,” he pants against his skin, "I want to- Please... I want-" he stammers, struggling to get the words out. 

"Yes.” He doesn't know what he's agreeing to, completely zoned out halfway his sentence. He could be agreeing to give up a kidney for all he knows. He couldn't care less, can't even think straight, let alone form coherent sentences when all he can do is surrender to the marvellous things being done to him. Whatever his man wants, his man will get. 

Hands find his face, making, _forcing_ him to focus. "You sure? I don’t think I’ll be able to stop once I get going," he confesses faced flushes and not just from the physical effort. His face must be showing his confusion because he elaborates, face burning up even more as he whispers, "I wanna pee on you." 

He can't control the way his body reacts to his lover’s confession. How his muscles clench around his lover's cock giving him his unspoken answer. "Yes! Please, fuck… Oh God, please.” 

The speed of his lover’s thrusts speed up. He moans from deep within his chest and when their eyes meet, there’s no colour to his eyes anymore, blown pupils are staring straight back at him. "Want you to come on my cock," he croaks out, his voice beyond strangled. “Want you to come on my balls. I need- I wanna see, baby. I wanna see all of you,” he begs feeling his own orgasm building. ”Please…  Fuck I’m close… Please come.” 

He doesn’t have time to mourn the sudden loss of his partner’s cock inside him. Not with the sinful view in front of him; his gorgeous sweaty boyfriend vigorously pumping himself to completion, moaning his name wantonly like a prayer. He loves watching him come. Loves hearing him come but that what he loves the most is _feeling_ him come. Whether it is inside of him or all over him like he is doing right now, covering his junk with his spunk. There’s _nothing_ like it. 

They rest against each other, both panting hard; one coming down from an orgasmic high, the other keeping his impending orgasm at bay, fighting the urge to touch his aching manhood. Their mouths finding each other instinctively once they’ve regained their breath. 

When they come up for air, their lips barely touching, breathing in the other’s air he moves to rest  his spent cock on the soft flesh where his lover’s thigh meets his pelvis and feels more than he sees the nervousness of his lover. If he’s honest, it matches his own. 

"You don’t have to, baby, if-" he reassures, utterly sincere. He’s not an asshole. 

He shakes his head. _No. “_ Kiss me." 

At first nothing happens, both doing nothing more than looking into each other’s eyes searching for something neither men can find. He’d be lying if he said he doesn’t feel a bit disappointed over it. Hearing him asking, admitting he wanted to do this, _with_ him. _To_ him. He can’t think of anything else right now. 

He’s about to go insane with want, two seconds away from reaching down to his painfully hard – and now neglected – cock and rub it out when there's a sharp intake of breath before he feels it. “Oh God,” he breathes.  It’s happening. _He’s being peed on_. They’re actually doing this. 

It blows his mind in ways he can’t even describe. Nothing could have possibly prepared him for this. “I wanna see! Oh God! Please,” he pleads, struggling not to come right there and then. “Please let me see.” 

“Yes,” his lover breaths back, voice just as thick as the man under him, willing his body, his bladder, to hold it and mercifully - incredibly - the stream actually stops. He quickly adjusts his body, allowing his lover to look down not only at himself, but at his own cock too as he takes himself in hand to readjust his aim and relaxes his body. 

As with the first stream nothing seems to be happening until it does and he moans in pleasure when his bladder empties itself onto his lover.  “Touch yourself,” he purrs, sounding like he’s about to combust any second.

He doesn’t need to be asked twice. The tone is his lover’s voice is beyond anything he ever heard.  No past lover ever made him feel this wanted - so _needed_ \- as if he’s the lifeline that keeps the other man alive with just the tone of his voice. A primal instinct takes over, makes him spreads his legs as far as he can, pushing through the trembling of his thighs. And fuck if that doesn't make it ten, no a thousand fold better. 

He wants to turn over, put his ass on display and _beg_. Like a bitch in heat if that’s what it takes. Beg his lover to touch him _there_. He wants to pull his cheeks apart, expose himself as much as he can and have his piss on him there. He wants to feel the warm stream hit his balls, want to feel the force behind his aim as it’s running down his spine. The very thought driving him insane. 

“Babe,” he chokes out, never having felt this aroused and this vulnerable at the same time before. “Don’t stop… Please, just- Baby... Please.... Please... Please.” He _needs._ He doesn’t know what he needs, but he _needs_. Badly.

If he thought his voice sounded wrecked it's nothing compared to the voice of his man, broken and laboured. It sounds like he just run a marathon in three seconds flat. “Come. Come for me,” he begs. 

The way he looks at him when he jerks his cock, devouring ferocious eyes roaming from his hand to his eyes and back down, never made him more aware of his cock than this particular moment. “Babe,” he shouts, “I’m gonna… Oh fuck!“ He is not having an orgasm. This, what he's feeling cannot be called climaxing. What he’s feeling is a dormant volcano erupting deep within his body, shattering every fibre, every cell he has. He's all too aware of warm droplets - lava, hot scoring lava - burning his abs, his chest, his collarbone. His vision blackens. His hearing muffles. His head is pounding. He wants to die like this. Go out with a bang! 

“Hey,” comes his lover’s voice, overall rough and horse but with an undertone he can't quite put his finger to it that makes him think of prairies and wild horses.  “I. That, that was-  Thank you." 

“No. No. It's me,” he says between kisses, “I should be the one to thank you.” Really he is. _This,_ what they just did might just be the most intimate sex they ever had to this his day. “Please tell me we’re doing this again.” 

A blinding mischievous smile blooms on his lovers face before he rolls them over, rubbing his hands over his wetness, the mess they made, covering his lower back, his ass. “Next time,” he whispers, “I want it the other way around.” 

“Mmmm… Yes! Fuck, baby….” This man, this beautiful man that has been _his_ these last five years is going to be the death of him. Because he knows, like with every other kink they discover, they are going to explore everything they can about it.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Be my guest, tell me what you think. I promise not to bite.


End file.
